Cook
The Cook is a life the player may choose to lead in the game Fantasy Life. It is one of 12 life classes available to choose to play as during the game and can be chosen at any time during the game by speaking to the Guild Master. The Cook uses frying pans to cook delicious food. Overall, The Cook has 103 recipes (84 recipes without DLC), including those that are obtained upon reaching God/Creator rank. The Cook crafting station consists of three parts: stirring, chopping and frying. This process can be made automatic with enough crafting experience. The Cook's Life Shop is located in Port Puerto Palace Way inside of Cocina Rica. Ranks Abilities When the player reaches God/Creator rank with''' Cook, they gain an ability which can be activated when the player has a double charged Skill Gauge. It allows the player to instantly finish his or her current craft. Cook NPC List There are a number of other Cook class NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these when they have a ? over their heads. Castele * '''Master Alfredo (Life Master): Alfredo's Bistro - Castele Shopping District ** Gives Cook's Trophy (Master) ** Unlocks the "High Steaks" quest to make a Dragon Steak (Hero) ** Joins party at God (When the special request to make the "Ghastly Stew" is accepted) ** Unlocks the "Sea Lord Set" recipe after completing the special request for the first time * [[Allan|'Allan']]: Near Shops (Day) - Castele Shopping District, Appleseed Cafe (Night) - Castele Artisans' District ** Joins party at Adept ** Unlocks the "Magician's Breakfast" / "Enchanting Omelet" quest to make a Magical Omelette (Expert) ** Unlocks the "Sauteed Dragon" recipe (Master) * Flapjack: Alfredo's Bistro - Castele Shopping Disctrict * Sizzle: Alfredo's Bistro (Day) - Castele Shopping Disctrict, Near Chicken's (Night) - West Castele ** Joins party at Apprentice Port Puerto * Pedro: Cocina Rica (Day), Port Puerto Palace Way - Pirate Ship Lower Deck (Night) - Port Puerto Marina ** Unlocks the "Impressive Stew Menu" / "Special Stew Menu" quest (Master) ** Unlocks the "Cuisine for Champions" quest to make a Roast of Legend (Hero) Al Maajik * Jill: The Spice Rack - Al Maajik Spelltown ** Unlocks "Plenty of Pudding" (Adept) ** Unlocks "Pufferfish Minus Poison" (Expert) ** Joins party at Master Tortuga Archipelago * Mary Anne: Alejandro's Beach Hut - Tortuga Archipelago ** Gives Swordfish (Expert) ** Unlocks the "Simple but Refined" / "The King of Omelets" quest (Master) ** Unlocks the "Rare Delicacy" / "Dreaming of Sashimi" quest (Hero) ** Unlocks the "Fancy Sashimi Set" recipe (Hero) Challenges Class Challenges reward the player with Stars which accumulate to rise the rank of the player within the Life Class. Talk to Master Chef Alfredo to cash in Challenge rewards. Recipes Fruits & Veggies= |-|Eggs= |-|Meat= |-|Seafood= Life Song Business hours over, I leave the restaurant. The night sky above dotted with twinkling stars. Stars here, stars there, these stars I hate. So cold and haughty, looking down at me. "Your restaurant doesn't have a single star,"they seem to say, the wretched things. "The food's good but you don't advertise." Since when are you food critics, I ask? Tomorrow at lunchtime, I'll take a break and remake the restaurant the way I dreamed. Around and around, like a huge sunflower will my wonderful chimney go! The passersby at dinnertime will be enticed by delicious aromas! Go around and around, my sunflower chimney! Spread the smell of food throughout the town! My restaurant gets its first star. How proudly it twinkles at the shop front! It'll be two stars next year! It's not because of you, night-sky stars...really. Business hours over, I leave the restaurant. I look up and you wink at me. Wink, wink, wink, wink all you want! One day I'll have a ''☆☆☆☆☆ restaurant!'' Category:Life Classes